A Love Like no Other
by ultblyswhtdrgn
Summary: Sesshomaru falls in love with his brother


Cheese: Courtney has and idea, Courtney has and idea!! Edward: -_-;; I'm afraid to ask... Cheese: well you shouldn't be were gonna write an Inu-yasha l.o.ove fic and you said you've always wanted to write something where you could undress.* wam! * Edward: I'd like my fantasies to be kept private, thank you very much! But its not like it matters now that the whole world know my dreams. like it could ever happen Cheese: oh. that was sposed to be a secret opps. Edward: yha like you dream is to write something where you can undress Kaiba and Tenchi at the same time!!! Cheese: HEY!! We've all ready done Kaiba, Tenchi is gonna be saved for latter. mwahahahaha Edward: ohh god! If I only knew what goes on in your head Cheese: not much. Edward: oh and by the way I know for the hundredth time I know that I use ' instead of " its just the way I write! Also BIG NEWS FLASH!!! WERE LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO WILL DRAW US PICTURES FOR THIS STORY!!! BECAUSE WE CAN'T DRAW WORTH ANYTHING!!! PLEASE!!! Cheese: we also know were not perfect. so please be nice. AND FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T STAND THE SHORT CHAPS. AT FIRST HERE YOU GO THE WHOLE DAMN STORY!  
  
A Love Like no Other  
  
Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippó had been walking around for the past few hours and had just settled down to take a rest. Inu-yasha would have wanted to continue but he couldn't stand Shippó's wining any more so they stopped. Kagome was helping Shippó put on some Band-Aids because he had some blisters from walking so much and as usual Miroku was trying to hit on Kagome. Inu-yasha on the other hand had found a tree and was sitting in its thinking about his latest encounter with 'kykio.' He let out a big sigh as he stared into the clouds. He was so confused on who he loved he wasn't sure he loved anyone, his feelings were so confused he didn't know anything anymore. he let out a soft kinda of frustrated growl and got out of the tree. 'Kagome, I'm going to take a walk I'll be back latter!' he said not caring what Kagome's response was. 'Inu-yasha!' she said back in protest but the realized that he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She started to turn red in the face. ' Who does he thin he is!? Just walking away like that! Shippó don't lick them!' She stood up and walked over to her backpack. ' Sorry I yelled Shippó. I guess I'm mad at Inu-yasha for just leaving like that. But with all things past, I believe I should make lunch.' And with that she started to make lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru stood by a small river like stream, he was writing a sort of note. Jaken looked up at his master and wondered why he was all of a sudden acting this way. When Sesshomaru was done he folded up the note and handed it to Jaken. 'W-What do you want me to do with this master?' he said trembling with fear, he knew how his master felt about 'stupid' questions. And it was not pretty what he could do to him. Sesshomaru looked at his fear filled servant. 'I want you to use you staff and find Inu-yasha. and then give this note to him or one of his companions. Make sure it gets to one of them or I will have to kill you,' he flexed his claws and stared Jaken in the eyes 'and I ensure you it will not be a very pretty death.' Jaken gulped and scurried off saying that it would get there quick, fast and in a hurry. 'I don't know why I trust him to do such a important quest' Sesshomaru thought to himself. But his plans were working so far. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Luckily for Jaken the group was not that far away. Miroku was the first to hear Jaken and rushed behind the bush he was hiding behind. 'What do you want Jaken!?' said Miroku pulling him from behind the bushes 'M-My business here has nothing to do with you!' I'm looking for Inu- yasha!' 'Inu-yasha?! What does he want with you?!' snapped Shippó 'I-I have this note to give to H-Him.' Jaken said holding out the note, quickly Kagome grabbed it 'Fine' she said ' when he comes back we'll give it to him. Now leave' she shot a glance at Miroku who in-turn let go of Jaken, quickly Jaken took off not daring to stay any longer. 'What do you think it says?' said Kagome holding it up to the light 'I don't know nor do I intend to find out,' said Miroku taking the letter out of Kagome's hands and setting it aside ' what ever it is its between Inu-yasha and his brother Sesshomaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inu-yasha walked back to camp Miroku gave him the letter before returning to bed. Inu-yasha smelt the letter to see whom it was from. 'Sesshomaru.' he said quietly ' what the hell could he want.' slowly and carefully he opened the letter. Inside it read: Dear brother, I know that this might be hard for you to accept but I need to see you and talk to you alone. Please this is very important to me. Come alone to the clearing in the demon woods I promise you this is not a trap you have to trust you brother. Come alone! Signed  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Inu-yasha sat for a moment looking over the note. This was a trap it had to be. But then again maybe Sesshomaru did change. Finally he decided he was going to go and find out for himself if Sesshomaru had really changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about 7 at night, the note had not specified a time to meet just a place. He brought Tetsiga just in case it was a trap, he hoped it wasn't. He had told the others that he was going to go off for a while they rested. He looked into the depths of the forest as he neared the clearing, why had Sesshomaru picked a place that was so secluded for them to meet? He grasped his Tetsiga and was prepared to lash out at Sesshomaru if he tried anything funny. Right at the moment Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inu-yasha. When Inu-yasha was looking straight at him Sesshomaru started to talk. 'As you see,' he said letting Inu-yasha look around, ' Jaken is not with me. So I have come alone, what about you?' Inu-yasha pulled away as his brother stepped forward; he still grasped the Tetsiga firmly. 'Do you not trust me little brother.' Inu-yasha looked up at his older brother. His voice showed little hate, instead it was caring. Inu-yasha saw his brother reach for the hilt of Tensiga. He pulled it out and for a moment Inu-yasha thought he was going to attack, but instead he simply tossed it aside. ' Now, as you can see, I'm unarmed also. I suggest you do the same.' Never taking his eyes of Sesshomaru he tossed the Tetsiga aside also. 'Why did you drag me all the way out here? What was so important you had to tell me or is this part of a plan to get the Tetsiga?!' Sesshomaru's head sagged a little. 'This has nothing to do with Tetsiga, I want to tell you something so deep, but I'm not sure how you'll react.' Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh. Inu- yasha could tell he wasn't lying, his eyes gave it away, and what ever he needed to say is was important. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was cooking supper when Miroku came and sat beside her. 'So.' he started, 'what are you making?' 'Well I made some egg noodles. But I think I cooked a little to much.' She giggled to herself ' I'm so use to making extra when Inu-yasha's here, he always eats so much!' she looked over at Miroku he looked sad. ' Miroku, what's the matter?' he looked up at her and when there eyes met Kagome felt herself get lost in them, after staring in his eyes for a few minutes his voice broke the spell and brought her back to reality. 'Kagome,' he started, Kagome felt herself get lost in his voice, ' do you love me?' this came kinda sudden but her response came all the same 'Yes,' she said moving closer to Miroku 'I do love you.' They leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Their at first, slow loving kiss, turned into a furious tongue wrestling match. He lay her on the soft ground and started to kiss her forehead slowly making his way down to her neck as the fire flickered. Taking in every piece of skin he could. He giggled as the soft touch of his lips tickled he slightly. Miroku started to undo her school shirt, never taking his lips of her. He also undid her bra letting his breast bounce because of their newfound freedom. Kagome was still a virgin, and she was enjoying every minute *~*~*~*~*  
  
'I. think I love you Inu-yasha' said Sesshomaru; he started to turn an off- red color as Inu-yasha just starred back at him. ' What have I done, I bet I sound so stupid right now, why Sesshomaru! You need to leave before you hurt your brother anymore.' Sesshomaru shook his head 'I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!' tears started to form in his eyes he fought them as he went over to pick up his sword, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Inu- yasha's he pulled the taller of the two closer to him and laid his head on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru put his arms around the other head and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was greatly welcomed buy the younger brother, in-fact he parted his lips slightly to let Sesshomaru's tongue grace his. The two played tag inside one-another's mouth for a while before they both separated to get a breath of air. Sesshomaru slowly undid Inu- yasha's shirt; he was about to start licking his chest when Inu-yasha stopped him. 'Wait.' Said Inu-yasha holding his brothers' face. He stepped away from his tongue massage and slowly laid himself on the ground. 'It will be more comfortable for you and me if I lay down.' he said looking at Sesshomaru a seducing way. Sesshomaru smiled at his brothers cockiness and laid down to start working his way around his brothers chest with his tongue while Inu- yasha started to take off Sesshomaru's shirt as well, first taking of his sheep skinned shall and his shoulder armor. Half way through undressing Sesshomaru Inu-yasha felt warmth over come his left nipple. Sesshomaru smiled at the reaction his 'nipple-playing' got from his younger sibling. Inu-yasha couldn't stand his brothers 'teasing' any longer. He grabbed Sesshomaru's head. 'Please brother,' Inu-yasha said pleading with his older sibling, 'don't tease me any longer.' knowing what his younger brother meant by this statement he started to make his way down to his pelvic area. Slowly undoing his belt and sliding of his pants he found his precious staff. Sesshomaru first fingered Inu-yasha's man-hood slightly making sure it was a stiff as it could be. Before encircling Inu-yasha's staff with his mouth. At first the blow-job made Inu-yasha jump but after a moment Inu-yasha lost himself in the pleasure his brother was giving him, he lost all being and every bone in his body craved for more of this fantastic attention. Sesshomaru was quite pleased with himself when he saw his little siblings eyes roll back in his head and his breathing starting to get heavier and heavier. Sesshomaru stopped his dildo massage for a moment to speak with his brother. 'Man brother,' Sesshomaru said with a cocky attitude ' what does it take for you to come?' Inu-yasha grabbed his brothers long semi-white locks of hair. 'I'm almost there, just a little longer I promise.' was his response. Sesshomaru fell back into his brothers' open legs again and continued with his blowjob. And sure enough Inu-yasha wasn't lying, soon after Sesshomaru began again Inu-yasha let lose his salty fluids inside Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru greedily swallowed every last bit of his younger sibling cum. After he was done cleaning his brothers' man-hood he slowly crawled up to his brothers' face. Flipping Inu-yasha over he let him be on top for a while. Once Inu-yasha was on top of his brother he started to undo his brothers pants unleashing his golden prize. After they were both completely naked Inu-yasha pressed his body against his brothers' making sure there members touched. He softly kissed his brothers face making sure he got every last bit of it. Sesshomaru liked this, a lot; as their members rubbed against one another Sesshomaru pulled Inu-yasha towards himself and threw his arms around his younger sibling losing himself once again in the sensation his brothers skin felt against his. 'I have to tell you something,' Said Sesshomaru never taking his eyes of his younger brother. Inu-yasha put his hands in Sesshomaru hair and behind his head, man was his hair ever soft, ' I, don't have anything to prepare you.' Said Sesshomaru he looked longing into Inu-yasha's eyes, ' I'm sorry I didn't think that it would go this far.' Inu-yasha simply looked back at his brother and leaned in to kiss him again. 'Don't worry, what's a little pain going to do?' he said as they pressed lips once again. After having an another tongue war. Sesshomaru laid Inu- yasha on his back. 'Since I don't have any lotion I'll have to prepare you another way.' said Sesshomaru in a suducive way. Inu-yasha though to himself 'I'm an another way? What does he mean by that? But his question was answered shortly after, when he felt something wet and warm enter his anal. He was licking him for his entrance. After Sesshomaru though it was nice and wet, and safe to start adding fingers he did this until Inu-yasha pleaded with Sesshomaru not to tease him that way but Sesshomaru paid no heed to what Inu-yasha was saying, he had no desire in hurting his younger sibling. After he had added the 3rd finger and had played around inside Inu-yasha's anal for a while until he felt Inu-yasha might be ready. 'Little brother are you sure you want this?' said Sesshomaru in a caring voice he didn't want to do something that his brother didn't want done. 'Are you kidding Sesshomaru!? I've never wanted anything more!' was Inu- yasha's response. Making sure not hurt Inu-yasha in any way Sesshomaru made his entrance. Taking his mind of some of the pain Sesshomaru massaged Inu- yasha's back. Inu-yasha winced at the force Sesshomaru's entrance made. But the massage was keeping his mind of a lot of the pain. Sesshomaru slowly made his way up Inu-yasha's back and into his light blue locks of hair. The soft thrusts of Sesshomaru made Inu-yasha whiteout with pleasure. He longed for it to be faster, he wanted for Sesshomaru to pound him, because he may never get another chance like this. 'Sesshomaru, please, I want you to go faster.' Begged Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru hearing his pleads for him to go faster started to speed up. Still this wasn't fast enough for Inu-yasha this time he commanded his lover to pound him ' Faster!' yelled Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru took his meaning this time. He speed up and made his thrusts more powerful. This was exactly what Inu-yasha wanted. Inu-yasha's breathing started to thicken. This was the best sensation he had ever felt. He wanted it to last forever, but of course, nothing lasts forever. Sesshomaru was enjoying it as much as Inu-yasha was his whole body tingled with anticipation he had never wanted to come so bad. His legs started to shake underneath him. He was so close to coming he could fell it; finally he released into Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru whited out with the sensation. But came back to reality a minute after. Slowly he left Inu-yasha and flipped him over. Inu-yasha had a grin of great pleasure on his face as he drew his older brother towards him. 'I love you Sesshomaru, and it's not just in a brotherly way.' Said Inu- yasha pulling his brothers face towards him and pressing their foreheads together. The wind blew slightly and rustled the new spring leafs on the trees but, other then that, all was silent. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru stared into one other's eyes not saying a word. Neither of them wanted to. It was just fine looking into each-others deep pools of eyes. Sesshomaru adjusted himself so that, once again, Inu-yasha was lying on top of him. Inu-yasha let his head sag and lied it on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru ran his hands through his younger sibling's hair once again, and kissed his brothers cheek. Sesshomaru knew when Inu-yasha woke up from his short nap that he would need to leave again so he ran his fingers down his brothers sleeping form, making sure to imprint every curve every detail of Inu- yasha's body. Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh of disaprovement, as he shook his younger brothers sleeping form. 'Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha?' said Sesshomaru waking up his brother softly. Inu- yasha let out a small moan and lifted up his head. ' You probably need to get going, you partners are going to wonder where you are.' 'Yeah, I suppose your right, but,' Inu-yasha said pulling closer to Sesshomaru 'I don't want to leave you.' Sesshomaru laughed slightly. 'Neither do I but, saying good-bye is the first step to saying hello again.' He started to kiss his brother again. ' Some day well do this again, and it will be ten times better. I promise.' He kissed Inu-yasha's lips and they parted their tongues for each other. And shared in one last kiss before they got dressed and parted in separate ways once again. 'Wait Inu-yasha before I go I think I should help you! You're after Naraku right. Well I know where his hiding right now but I'm not sure he'll stay there. So you better get going first thing tomorrow.' After Inu-yasha had gotten the information he gave Sesshomaru one last kiss good-bye for now, picked up Tetsiga and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inu-yasha reached camp again he say Miroku and Kagome sleeping in the same sleeping bag. He softly chuckled to himself 'It looks like I wasn't the only one who got busy last night, but mine wasn't the same so I think I'll just keep tonight my little secrete.' Shippó came across the bushes and stood next to Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha knew he was there but waited for him to talk first. 'So,' said Shippó ' where were you last night?' 'Me?' said Inu-yasha acting like nothing happened ' I was getting a lead on Naraku. So what happened to these two last night?' finished Inu-yasha hoping Shippó hadn't seen anything. 'I don't know I woke up and they were like that. Maybe Miroku's sleeping bag is broke.' 'Ok' said Inu-yasha ' Wake them up and tell them I have a lead on Naraku....'  
Edward: there happy! It's all one story! Cheese: BORDERS WAS SPOSED TO CALL!!!!!!!! Edward: I know I think they forgot. Cheese: damn them! Edward: were not sure if were going to write another chap. or an add on story yet it all depends on the reviews. It was really just an experiment for creative writing class. so PLEASE REVIEW!! P.S. We don't mind flames but please refrain from sending really mean flames like " you can't write worth shit!" Ok? OK! If you do I'll track you down and hit you with my algebra book! MAWHAHAHA! I think my global village book weighs more though. I wonder? COME HERE CHEESE! 


End file.
